The present invention relates to improvements in optical microscopes permitting a view within a view such as with a pump-probe microscopy system.
Current state-of-the-art limits the operator of scanning optical microscopes in a variety of ways such as limiting operators to single magnification objectives. This means a compromise must be made between resolution (hi mag) and size of field of view (low mag). This greatly limits the usage of pump-probe methods for use in a variety of areas. For example, a cause-effect analysis is important for non-destructive failure analysis of integrated circuits as well as for a variety of other applications including in medical fields. Existing designs do not teach how to independently adjust magnification for each field of the fields of view. Existing systems related to stereo imaging do not teach how to independently adjust magnification for each image in stereo pair and are otherwise limited to low (10×) magnification.
Existing systems use dual magnification imaging systems, but they are insufficient to provide the necessary functionality to achieve a simultaneous coordination between low and high-mag laser confocal imaging. In U.S. Pat. No. 8,294,808, a single optical element is used to demonstrate a dual focus imaging system, however the methods do not provide a solution for achieving overlapping imaging planes, nor do the methods specify a high magnification objective system with a flat imaging field. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,532,417 and 7,307,801, different magnifications are achieved by mechanically repositioning optical surfaces, but simultaneous, different magnifications are not realizable with the system. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,459,490 methods are claimed for a dual image formation system, not a dual microscope objective. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,253 provides a means of creating different magnifications with a single, high-magnification objective, however the focal planes for each magnification are not overlapped in space, and the objective is not compatible with infinity-corrected, laser confocal imaging systems.
To take full advantage of new pump probe microscope techniques, methods and systems are needed to disrupt or elicit a response from a system or sample (e.g., an integrated circuit) with precision using high magnification optics while simultaneously observing the effect throughout the entire system using low magnification optics (e.g., changing a functioning integrated circuit at high magnification while observing changes to the circuit function at locations beyond the pump focus). Currently existing systems are unable to provide these functions and subsequent benefits.
In some exemplary embodiments of the invention, a dual magnification apparatus allows two levels of magnification simultaneously. A high magnification region allows enhanced resolution for system stimulation, as well as precise manipulation of the field of view, while a low magnification region allows a much larger field of view for observing the stimulation response among other purposes. A variety of structures and methods are provided which provide a variety of needed improvements.
In an exemplary method, a user can place a testing sample in an exemplary system and use recorded responses to shift the target areas of two laser sources to observe responses and localize a desired test sample or object of interest (e.g., a particular type of biological cell, an integrated circuit defect). In exemplary methods, lasers of differing wavelengths can be chosen such that one laser can elicit test sample responses and the other laser can provide view of the test sample responses.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.